According to Season: Re:Vamped
by Salviar
Summary: Vampires are creatures of the night. Stalking and preying on unsuspecting victims to satisfy their thirst for blood. But they're only make believe, right?   A Sasunaru vampfic -The re-written, re-VAMPED addition-


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of his clones or his kunai's. Though I do own a lock of his hair._

* * *

It was 4am.

The sun lingered just under the horizon, fragments of light rising and tickling the clouds as it rose slowly and turned the sky mesmerising shades of pink, orange and yellow. Past the never-ending stretch of mountains and hills, the streets and the homes of the population of Konoha were all still and quiet. All was calm – almost eerily so – in the beautiful, sleeping city, with only the sound of the emerald bushes and peach coloured cherry blossom trees rustling as the wind blew breaking the silence.

On the Far East side of the city, where the buildings and houses became noticeably higher in their stature, one cream coloured building stood slightly higher than the rest that surrounded it. Mimicking its neighbours, the residence stood silently, its inside enveloped in darkness as its occupants resting within its walls. However, while the silence was mimicked, it was not entirely reproduced. The overall feeling emitted from this building was one resembling that of an abandoned warehouse or a large deserted graveyard – a strange and unsettling silence.

The cold wind blew once more, softly pushing the small charms placed above the mahogany door of the ominous mansion. From the south, a large quantity of dark, brooding clouds were drifting in and the smell of rain was slowly accompanying them.

Emerging from the south, as though pulling the threatening storm in its wake, a silhouette appeared, noiselessly advancing towards the large, pale building. Its head low and its breathing barely audible, the figure turned off the main street and passed through the open gate of the mansion. It walked towards the large wooden door of the building, reaching its hand out to turn the brass door handle. Finding it unlocked, the figured walked inside unhesitatingly before closing the door behind them.

Looking up into the darkness with sharp, squinting eyes, Sasuke saw the one he had been expecting to greet him.

The character sat indifferently on the third step of the stairway that situated itself to the right of the hallway. He had one leg over the other comfortably with his elbows resting on the wooden step just behind his back and his eyes resting on his new guest.

The intruder made an attempt to subtly glide the back of his left hand over his mouth and, refusing to make eye contact, his vacant eyes shifted from the figure on the step to the marble sculpture that stood in the corner of the hallway.

The man sitting on the stairs closed his eyes and shook his head solemnly.

"There is no point in trying to hide it," Itachi said emotionlessly. "I could smell it when you were at the end of the road." He pushed himself off the stairs with ease and grace before walking slowly over to the younger boy. Sasuke's expression remained blank, his eyes continuing to rest on the statue.

"You understand what you've done, right? Now, there is no way of returning things to the way they were. Do you understand?"

There was a small, comfortable silence before a low chuckle was heard escaping the lips of the shorter, dark haired male.

"Don't worry, Itachi," Sasuke said calmly. He lifted his head, finally meeting his brothers penetrating gaze. "I understand completely."

And without further hesitation, Sasuke Uchiha removed his hand from his mouth, revealing a pair of perfectly smirking lips, glistening in a crimson liquid, and two sharp, ivory fangs.

* * *

_**A/N**: Hello again~ I say 'again' because this will be the second time I've written this story, hence the "Re:Vamped" in the title (please excuse the pun, as good as it it.)_

_The reason I'm rewriting this is because I'm unsatisfied with the original copy of the story and, because of that, I'm finding it difficult to continue writing for it, even though it's apparently got a fanbase of some sort._

_So in a last ditch effort to keep the story going ('cause I truly do like this story) I'm rewriting it the way I would have originally like to have written it: without mistakes and properly. Now that I'm a little older and have come to appreciate somewhat 'deeper' literature I can probably make the story sound a little more on point and less wishy-washy, which is what I feel the original copy is._

_I will leave the original copy of this story, but will not be continuing on it. The story I will write for this story will essentially be what I planned for the other story, just...written better. :) _

_Please R&R, as usual, especially if you've read the original 'cause you can tell me if I've done any better, and I hope you enjoy _**According to Season: Re:Vamped.**


End file.
